Hung Up on Osmosis
by Shenigma
Summary: Psychotic Dean Ambrose picks up a girl at a bar and keeps her. Written in first person. Contains BDSM, strong language and violence.
1. Good Morning, Rachel

**This is a different take on the 'In Service' theme. This is more me and what I feel more comfortable writing. It will probably be to less people's taste. But I hope you like it. Once again; reviews, favourites and follows are always appreciated, muchly. Shenigma x**

* * *

I drink a lot and I don't want that to change. I also like sex, with different, hot, men, I also don't want that to change. I'd combined the both plenty of times before, safely. My friends didn't understand why I enjoyed living my life like that, they warned me that I better be careful. I always was. I never got hurt. I turned up at work on time, I earned enough to get by. Sure, it wasn't the most satisfying job, but it was a living. Drink and men didn't negatively affect my life, they enhanced it. I wasn't sure what was going on right now, but whatever it was wouldn't deter me. My head felt tight, I hadn't been able to pop a couple of painkillers and jug a pint of water. More unusual than that, I had fallen asleep, sitting propped up against a wall with my hands tied in front of me. Even for me, this was a first. I had done some kinky shit in my time, but abduction was a whole other level.

A little light was seeping through slats in the blinds over a window which was on the right hand side wall of the room I was in. I guessed it was just after sunrise.

"Fuck sake!"

I cursed loudly. That bastard wouldn't be up for ages, he'd had a skinful last night … _had_ he actually though? To me it had looked like he had drank a lot, but from what I remembered of the night he had been in full control of himself. It was his sense of self that had attracted me to him. Kind of. I was initially attracted to his form. He was tall and in good shape. What was sexiest about a man who kept himself toned and trimmed was the self-discipline it required. If he could be that hard on himself, how hard could he be on me? He was alone and usually I avoided loners because nine times out of ten, they're weirdos. I should know, at least once a week I go out alone and my motives are obvious. I know I'm a hypocrite, but now I was trussed up in a place I didn't know, I really wished I had followed my own good advice. To be honest, I felt a bit scared. Last night when I offered him a drink, he seemed nice, for want of a better word. He looked amused at my forthrightness, but he had accepted. What followed had been a fun night and what made him nicest of all, was that he didn't push me into having sex with him. We went back to his place after staying at a bar until closing time. It hadn't been a crazy night, as it was mid-week everywhere was pretty quiet and we could actually hear each other talk. The conversation continued at his, we had a movie on as background noise and had a few more bevvies. We could have had sex, but being treated like a pal was also nice, I honestly didn't feel the need to get my fix. I felt so peaceful that I fell asleep on his couch in his t-shirt.

I growled aloud and smacked the back of my head against the wall, squeezing my eyes shut in exasperation with myself. I should have stuck to the formula. Take them back to mine, have sex, take them home in the morning. However, for once, I didn't want to be the initiator. Reminding myself that hindsight was a beautiful thing, I tried to get off my ass. I was amazed at how difficult it was to get up without the use of my hands, could I seriously not just leap up? Was I that unfit? I quickly gave up and tried to relax, it wasn't like he would leave me here to die. Unless he was psychotic.

* * *

"Good morning, Rachel."

The asshole finally made his presence in this apartment known to me. He was wearing a dark blue dressing gown and what could only be described as old man slippers. I thought the dude was sub thirty. He had a steaming mug of coffee in hand and I stared at it, almost drooling, what I would give for coffee right now, I don't know. I had tried to get back to sleep, but it was kind of hard when I was terrified.

"Don't you have anything to say to me, that's not very polite."

He raised his eyebrows as if he was telling me off, but smirked a little because he couldn't even pretend to be serious. This was all highly amusing to him.

"You've tied my hands up and moved me from the couch to here, whilst I was asleep, to the floor in your spare room. I'm not sure what order you did those things in, but it doesn't matter, I'm not okay with it."

He cocked his head to the side as he listened and continued to smile at me.

"Awww, Rachel, did I scare you?"

I laughed, I think a little hysterically, "Yes, any normal person would feel scared!"

He nodded then took a slow sip from his coffee. He took his sweet time before addressing me again, taking a few more sips and still nodding like a bobblehead. He finally sat down on the bed (yes, there was a bed. But I guess if you want to freak the shit out of someone you're not going to tie their hands together, then tuck them into bed).

"Scared in the way you like."

"What?" I snapped back at him.

"Last night we had a very entertaining chat about what you like, what you don't like. You're a fucking dirty little whore, aren't you?"

His cool, blue eyes glinted with joy. I was slow to reply, thinking about what I'd said. I didn't know if this was dirty talk or if that's what he really thought of me.

"We were just talking," I said, quietly.

"Yes, we were just talking. You talked a lot of crap, but some truth always comes out with the crap too."

"So you think you've fulfilled one of my fantasies. That's awesome. I'm glad I can tick unlawful imprisonment off my list. But I really need a piss now and I'd like to go home and enjoy the remainder of the rest of my day off."

My words sounded tough but truth be told, my heart was still racing. He was showing no sign of wanting to get me out of this bind any time soon.

"You have quite a mouth on you. I liked that last night, but I know it will wear thin very soon."

He got up and sashayed over to me, then crouched down in front of me, stopping his face close to mine, only a couple of inches away. At this distance I could smell booze, cigarettes, coffee, sweat and aftershave on him. It was an oddly intoxicating mix. I tried to convince myself that it only smelt good because I was attracted to him and that the attraction would soon fade as he was clearly fucking nuts.

"You're not going anywhere because you don't really want to. There's nothing for you back home. But you could have everything you've always wanted, right here."

I searched those blue eyes for insincerity, but I couldn't find any.

"With you? I don't want a relationship and this isn't the right way to go about relationships. If you keep doing this, then maybe that's why you're single."

He laughed breathily, "actually, this is the first time I've done this."

He took another sip of his coffee that seemed to be endless and looked over the top of his mug at me while awaiting my answer.

"And hopefully your last," was all I could come up with.

"I intend it to be. I'm going to be straight with you. Last night, I was just having a drink on my own. No agenda. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sometimes I pull, sometimes I don't. I don't care. I had no intention of hooking up with you, but when you started telling me about your life and your fucked up fantasies, you brought out the worst in me. I'd like to fuck you. I want to fuck you up. I know you'd like that to. And bitch, even if you wouldn't, there's not a goddamn fucking thing you can do about it."

He smirked at the end of his proposal, no doubt knowing that a part of me agreed with him. I mulled it over, seriously, in my head. This would be the pinnacle of my fantasies. This was as exhilarating as I had imagined it would be, I just never realised it would be this scary too.

"What about work?" I said, weakly.

"Quit your job. I'll pay you. You know I'm good for it."

"I don't. You could have been bullshitting last night."

He told me he was a member of The Shield. I'd heard of them, they were mercenaries of The Authority who were in government now. I think they even helped them with the coup. If I was being honest with myself, it sounded like total bullshit, but he looked so damn good and sounded so real, I wanted to believe him. Power and violence was sexy. I wasn't ashamed to admit the truth.

"I'll prove to you I wasn't," he said, then put his coffee aside and took a hold of my bound wrists.

His grip was warm and firm. His hands were so big they easily encircled my wrists and I suddenly felt a ridiculous urge to kiss them. I was a sucker for beautiful man hands.

"But first, you need to be punished," he said, giving me a look of mock resignation before bending his head over my wrists to untie them.

"What for?" I immediately asked.

As a kinky girl, just hearing the P word made my pussy clench, especially when it was said in his low, gravelly voice. He snorted with laughter.

"Look at you. Getting excited at the thought of being _punished._ "

He purposefully put emphasis on the word to mock me.

"I'm going to give you a choice. You can submit to your punishment now and I promise I will punish you, severely. You will cry it off, but stay and ultimately feel better for it. That process will continue until I mould you into my perfect toy. Or I will let you go right now, without punishment. Because why would I waste any more time on you if I'm not going to benefit from it?"


	2. Checklist

The threat was undoubtedly a major turn on. This was the first man I had met in a long time who not only looked the part, but could talk the part too. But I had to make some checks before I could find out if he truly had the skills. It took nearly all my willpower to not throw all caution to the wind, stick my butt out for him then and there and scream, ' _yes I have been such a bad girl, please spank me!_ '.

"Dean," I hoped if I used his name, maybe he would start behaving more like a normal, rational, not very sexy person and seem that way to me too, "that sounds great. You were clearly paying attention to what I said last night, and I like that. You're a good listener, that's the first thing I need to tick off my checklist when choosing a long term sexual partner."

I paused, wondering if he would freak out over the words 'long term'. It didn't appear he was going to. Was he just letting me air my thoughts or was he so tapped that he'd really decided that I was going to be a regular of his after just one chat with a drunk me?

"But being kidnapped and kept as a sex slave is just a fantasy and we have fantasies for a reason, because some things we want to try aren't safe and need to stay just that … fantasies."

I found myself actually feeling a little sorry for this man who had almost scared the wits out of me. He sighed out and rubbed the back of his scruffy head, as if he felt like I'd rebuked his advances. I wasn't exactly doing that.

"I'm just thinking out loud here," I continued, "if I were to hang out here a little longer, I'd need to know that you've got a nice pad, have enough money and that I'm free to come and go as I please. I can't afford to take an unpaid vacation away from my job and my apartment. I wish I could, but bills don't pay themselves."

"I'm so looking forward to getting my hands on that cute little tush," Dean shook his head at me. "Can you not have help me with my boner before running through the prerequisites?"

I laughed with relief. Finally, I was getting normal guy talk out of him.

"I want to play but because you got too freaky last night, you're having to earn my trust," I answered.

"Alright then, that's fair. You're a sensible girl. But we were having so much fun. You had to go and kill the moment, didn't you?" He frowned at me, but then gave a playful smile.

"I'm sorry," I said, pulling the awkward face I always made when giving false apologies, then held out my hand for him to haul me up. "Will you help me up?"

I was feeling incredibly stiff and my pussy felt so heavy with supressed want that it made it even harder to get up. Again, his warm, strong hand took a hold of mine. His grasp was very comforting, to be honest I would have been happy to hold hands longer, but he didn't seem like the sort of person who would be into that. I wasn't usually into that myself.

"Do you want a coffee before you go through your checklist?" he asked, walking away to lead me out of this room.

"I'd kill for one."

"I'd like to say you won't need so much caffeine to get you through your days whilst you're here, but I don't make promises I can't keep," he winked over his shoulder at me like he'd had too much practice at it.

"Because you're going to fuck the shit out of me 24/7? Stop being cheesy. It's god awful."

" _Meow._ Did you get out on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Seriously, stop. That's not an appropriate joke. What you did is still illegal, even for you," I rolled my eyes, yet laughed in my head, I had no idea why as he wasn't even a little bit funny.

"Wow," I hadn't really been paying attention to the surroundings of the room I had been in. I vaguely remembered feeling impressed by where he'd brought me to last night. I'd registered the fact that he'd taken me to a house that I'd walked past and admired many times, but hadn't fully appreciated it.

"This is a really nice place," I commented. I was standing at the top of a large staircase, the banister of which had been polished to a dark, rich brown sheen. Whilst the stairs and railings were painted a crisp, glossy white. The landing at the bottom of the stairs was made up of lighter wooden floorboards. Next to the high white walls and ceiling, the effect was a beautiful combination of old and new.

"It's a little OTT for my tastes. But a free apartment is a perk of the job," he said with a shrug as he made his way downstairs.

"Well, thanks for putting me up in the shitty room," I called to him as I followed.

"Bad girls don't get to have nice, shiny things, do they?" he replied, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to face me.

I felt colour rise in my cheeks and caught the mischievous gleam in his eyes. I tried to ignore how he was continuing to make me feel and squeezed past his bulk. Unfortunately, the hard buds of my nipples rubbed against his thick bicep as I passed him, which didn't help my arousal levels.

"Do you have good neighbours?" I asked, to keep my thoughts and the conversation clean.

"Yes, very good neighbours. Very discreet," he winked again.

And again, I rolled my eyes back at him and he snickered in response. We ambled to the kitchen and I almost jumped with joy to see a freshly brewed, steaming coffee press.

"How about you try the shower and we can go over figures after?" he asked after letting me nurse myself back to my less grumpy self with glorious coffee.

"Sure, is everything I need in your bathroom?"

"Everything you need is in there. It's the door at the top of the stairs."

"My bag is in there too?"

"Yup."

"You're sure this was spontaneous? Looks like you planned this to a T to me."

"Looks like you plan to a T, too. That bag of yours is huge. I was just putting your bag somewhere safe. Relax. I don't want to be involved in a real felony anymore than you do."

I did plan certain things, yes. But this certainly wasn't something I had planned. There definitely wasn't enough clothes in my bag for any more than a one night stay. Occasionally I got lucky and a guy wanted to go somewhere a bit swankier than my one bed apartment. I eyed him up and down, carefully. Perhaps he was relatively harmless, but he looked far from innocent.

"I don't know you, but you sure look like someone who might have committed some felonies in their time anyway," I made sure to give him my dirtiest look before I went.

* * *

The bathroom looked like it had been recently refurbished. Like the rest of this place, it was far better than anything in my own tired apartment. He had the ordinary toiletries, nothing fancy, I guessed I'd be free to stock up myself, if we came to an arrangement. I got changed into the fresh clothes I had with me then went back to the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the breakfast bar with some crumpled papers.

"Is this your finances?" I asked.

"Uh huh, last couple of months payslips and er a proposed contract I've wrote up."

I sat down beside him and took one of the payslips to look at. His eyes were downcast and he was twiddling his thumbs.

"You're actually nervous, aren't you?" I couldn't help sniggering a little.

"Like I said, I've never done this before. I'm trying to do it properly, but I promise you, this is the last time you'll see me nervous. Don't enjoy it for long," he looked absolutely serious and pushed over his hand written proposal to me.

"Well, you earn decent money," I remarked first before looking at the proposal. He wasn't doing bad financially, but he wasn't earning as much as I imagined The Authority's muscle would. I couldn't complain though, he could make me more comfortable than I was currently.

I started to read the important parts of his proposal aloud:

" _You will be the submissive and I will be the dominant … You are to quit your job, with immediate effect ... I will pay you an allowance of $400 a week which you are free to spend as you wish ... I will pay all of your outgoings and take care of cleaning, maintenance etc. of this property, unless I direct you to clean as part of play_ … "

I had found it hard to keep a straight face whilst reading this. I thought he was nuts to be offering to pay me that much and to cover all my current outgoings. But I wasn't going to show my surprise in case he backtracked. I skim read the rest just to make sure I wouldn't be agreeing to anything I wasn't comfortable doing.

"What are your limits?" I asked when I didn't see any mention of them.

"Yours are more important," He responded.

"You'll be glad to hear, I have hardly any. But I won't do anything extreme. Don't make me bleed on purpose, and I don't like pee, poop, blood, vomit, no nasty bodily fluids like that. Otherwise, it's all good so long as you listen when I use the safeword."

"They're all reasonable limits and I take safewords very seriously. So, we're on? We have an agreement?"

"$400 up front for one week, beginning now. No obligation to stay if I hate it or to pay you back if I leave. Then we have a deal."

How bad could it be? Surely this guy had more to lose than me if he took things too far and I ratted on him. At worst this would end up being a funny story to tell on a night out about how I made the easiest money in my life.

He nodded his head in agreement, then suddenly rose from his stool to leave, coming back shortly afterwards with the money. He held it out to me and I reached out to take it, but he pulled the money back out of my reach.

"What are you doing?" I asked, irritably. "I'm not gonna play fetch with this."

"That is a fantastic idea, I will make you play fetch for next weeks instalment. But for this week, I think I deserve to try before I buy."

He then tucked $200 beneath one of the straps of my bra. Just the light touch of his fingers on my collarbone made me need to repress a happy shudder.

"We made a deal," I said, trying to be firm, calm and collected.

"We did, but don't think you don't have to start earning this already."

He then loosened the knot on his dressing gown and revealed his naked cock, standing proud from his tight stomach. His skin looked silky smooth to touch and glowed a gentle sun kissed colour. It was pleasing to see that he was clean shaven around his cock and even though he was being a complete tool to me right now, I was game.

"I have been waiting a long time to touch you and you still have your punishment to come. Don't make it worse for yourself by pretending to be shy. Suck my dick right now and if you do a good job, I'll give you the rest. If you don't then, well … we'll just keep going until you get it right."

* * *

 **Mwahahaha! I'm such a tease, sorry to leave you all hanging ... ;)**


	3. Just Deserts

**Sorry about the wait guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do, please show your appreciation! :)**

* * *

I eyed his cock which he was now stroking languidly with his fingers. I wasn't the biggest fan of giving blow jobs, because there aren't many pretty cocks in the world. But his was pretty enough to make me curious for a taste, so I was feeling nervous right now. I was out of practice and didn't want to disappoint. It's only half as fun if the receiver has to pretend they're having a blast.

"If I'm good, will you also reduce my punishment?" I asked, buying time.

In response he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the breakfast bar. He leant his back against it and pushed on my shoulders.

"Get down. On your knees. You've added extra smacks to your punishment for asking stupid questions."

I tried to ignore the last part. Spankings were like my guilty pleasure, they gave me shame and pleasure, like nothing else could.

"Can I kneel on something?" I said.

The kitchen tiles were hard and I was going to get uncomfortable down here very fast.

"No way. This is for my pleasure, not for yours."

He grinned down at me, looking like the cruellest Master. Despite the fact he was still wearing a dressing gown and slippers, he was imposing, especially from my lowly position. He placed a hand on the back of my head and pressed his crotch against my face. I was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of his hard, warm cock pressing against my mouth and nose. He smelt just a bit sweaty and his skin was slightly tacky, I could tell he hadn't showered yet today. Wrapping my hair in his fist, he forcibly rubbed his cock and balls all over my mouth until I must have smelt like him too.

"Aren't you lucky to be this close to me?"

I felt I kind of was ... I hadn't envisioned things going down like this (pardon the pun). To not know what exactly he who do next was exciting. It was only now that he was making his cock the focus of all my senses that I realised my sex life, which I thought had been so varied, was actually very lacklustre.

"What's wrong?" he said when I didn't respond, "You don't like it? You don't like having my dirty cock rubbed all over your fresh, clean little face?"

"I do," I mumbled, my voice muffled by his balls now.

He abruptly pulled himself away by roughly jerking my head back by my hair.

"You do? Oh, well, I don't want that. Come on," he said, tapping my cheek, "open up. Open that mouth. Let's see what you've got."

I obeyed, opening my mouth wide. He bumped the head of his cock against my bottom lip and I couldn't resist playfully swiping my tongue over the top.

"You're keen," he grinned.

I took the initiative and wrapped my hand around the shaft of his cock, above where his thumb and forefingers were circling. I wanted to feel his hand under mine, only because his hands were so beautiful. But I didn't want to risk him thinking I was seeking intimacy, so I tried to avoid touching his hand. He let go of his cock, allowing me to lower my mouth around it. I licked around the top, sucking into my mouth, letting myself enjoy how good his skin felt and tasted before I tried to impress him by showing him how deep I could take him. I took the liberty of gliding my hands around his hips and using his buttocks to steady myself as I took his length completely into my mouth. I could feel his cock restricting my breathing and steadily cutting off air. My efforts appeared to have shut him up as I didn't hear him speak whilst I worked my mouth around him. Now and then he would remind me who's boss by holding my head in place as I blew him, but he didn't need to. Knowing that I was pleasing him gave me a perverse sense of pride, I would happily spend as long as he wanted down there. However, it wasn't helping the situation in my panties which were now sticking in between my pussy lips because they were soaked through.

I think I kept him on the edge for a long time; jerking his cock in my hand as I flicked my tongue over the slick slit at the tip of his cock, allowing him to think I would let him come, then swallowing his cock whole again. When he'd had enough of my teasing he pulled me off him and wrapped his hand around my throat, keeping me at a distance so that he could stop me from continuing the blow job. He gripped his cock, and took over pleasuring himself. I looked into his eyes as he did, they were cloudy with lust and seeing that made me feel more than satisfied with myself. I opened my mouth a little, as much as I could as it now ached, and waited for him to come inside my mouth. I didn't wait long and I found the noises which accompanied his orgasm richly rewarding.

"I think it's my turn now," I said, after I'd swallowed Dean's come and he'd separated himself from me.

He leaned against the breakfast bar and panted, his hands gripping the counter so tightly he was making his knuckles white. Meanwhile, I remained on my knees, totally composed. I wanted to come pretty badly myself and my knees hurt to high heaven, but it still gave me a feeling of power over him to see him completely unravelled by what I'd done to him. In response he grunted at me with half a smile, I think the sound passed for a sarcastic laugh.

"You'll get your spanking, don't worry."

That wasn't what I'd been hinting at ... but the thought of being made to wait to come was still hot, despite how desperate my need was becoming. However, the spanking would be very welcome. I wanted to be fucked right now though, or at least to have my pussy eaten out.

"Good job, kid," he said; stretched his arms out behind his head and yawned, like he'd been doing the hard work.

He then pulled the remaining $200 of my money from the pocket of his dressing gown. He tossed it between my parted knees and I took it as my cue that I could get up now.

"Money well earned. Don't spend it all at once. I'm gonna go freshen up. You'll get your just deserts if you wait for me in your bedroom, naked."

He smiled, I could tell he had been trying to look smouldering, but he couldn't hide his perverted delight.

"I take it the box room really is mine then?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me slightly before answering, "yes ... what's wrong with it?"

"Well, I thought you had other rooms here? I've seen other doors and the room is a bit ... sparse, if you don't mind me saying."

He threw his head back and laughed, "Cheeky bitch! No, I don't mind. I don't have many visitors stay over as the only friends I have around here are actually my neighbours. The doors lead to adjoining apartments, but they always stay locked. So nobody is going to invade our privacy, unless you'd like that."

"Depends how hot your friends are," I joked.

It seemed like a bit of an odd set up. It was so far, so good, in terms of the actual sexy stuff. The blow job had been surprisingly fun. And the fact that he had shown he could afford my upkeep was reassuring. I was concerned that I wouldn't be so keen on the living arrangements though; I'd never heard of an adult, single, independent, man who was comfortable and happy with living in an apartment that had adjourning doors to his neighbours ... I guess I could take my money and run, if it turned out to be that weird, but I wasn't particularly keen to go back to my job, not when I could get money so easily for doing stuff I actually enjoy ...

"Stop thinking," Dean said, interrupting my thoughts. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I almost turned to soft putty at the contact.

"We're just having fun here. I'm not keeping you under lock and key. Things can get a little dull in your town, I don't know if you've noticed. I think we will have fun together and if we don't, fine. You can keep the money and fuck off."

He laughed again, "and if there is anything you find around here that you think will spruce up your room, you can have it, but good luck with that. I assume you've got a ton of shit you'll want to take from yours anyway. I may even give you a hand with that if you ask nicely."

This guy was being suspiciously nice. What he did last night was out of the ordinary, I had to keep reminding myself of that. This was purely a business transaction and I was probably a cheaper option than ordering a high end call girl every night, let's be honest. I shrugged off his hand, despite how reassuring the weight and warmth of it felt on my shoulder.

"Thank you, I'll see you in my bedroom," I said curtly, then left the room.

* * *

I kept shifting my position on my bed, trying to strike a pose that would look sexy. In the end I decided to just sit on the edge of the bed with my hands clasped in front of my stomach, having ran out of time when he knocked on the door. After all, I was hardly going to pull off Scarlett Johansson's opening scene in 'Lost in Translation'.

"Come in," I called.

He was dressed in jeans I think he wore last night, but couldn't be sure, and a tight t-shirt that hugged his chiselled chest perfectly, it was a shame about the name of the band that was plastered on it. I can't remember discussing such poor taste in music last night, not that it was a deal breaker for me.

"You're a Twisted Sister fan, eh?" I smirked at him.

"You're not in a position to mock when you're about to get your ass set alight," he didn't smile at my comment and actually looked quite stony faced.

Without further ado he came over to me and pulled me up roughly by my arm. Then I was unceremoniously upended over his lap. I involuntarily let out an unflattering squall at the indignity of it. He grabbed my hair and twisted my head from it's resting position on the bed so that I was looking at him. After so much hair pulling this morning I wondered how much hair I'd have left by the end of our tryst.

"Why do you think I'm spanking you, Rachel?"

"Because you want to?"

He kneaded my ass as he spoke and it was hard for me not to squirm in anticipation under his deft fingers.

"Yes, but to also set the tone."

I nodded.

"I like fooling around, but I think I like being a bastard, even more. This is an ass that's just begging to be spanked and pounded. I'm gonna get my dick in there."

I liked hardcore dirty talk, but his lack of eloquence was making even me blush.

"We'll work up to that, but right now I can make do with just whooping your ass. Are you ready?"

"Born ready," I said.

"You better be."

He released my hair and pushed my face away from his gaze. He adjusted my position over his lap so that he could get a good aim at my prone ass, then he gave me the first smack. It was a stinger, firm and heavy, but not too much.

"How's that?" he asked.

"It's good," I muttered, "carry on."

"Can you take a little more right now?"

"NO. We're just starting!" I yelped, looking back at him with a furrowed brow so he knew I was being serious.

"Yeesh, just checking. I know what I'm doing."

He pushed my face away again, but this time, more gently. He gave me another smack and kept up a steady rhythm and pace until he had me squirming across his lap.

"Hey, stop that," he said, pausing to rub my tender butt whilst I composed myself again.

He carried on like that, gradually picking up the pace and stopping every so often to rub my butt and let me recover myself.

"Do you want anymore?" he asked when I'd got to a point where I was writhing around like an eel and could not stay still for a smack.

"No," I said. In truth, I felt I thought I could take more and I'm the kind of person who never knows when to really stop anything.

"I think you can. Remember your safe word," he replied and started to give a volley of smacks which were more ferocious than the previous had been.

I remembered my safe word, I just didn't want to use it. I liked being pushed like this, but nevertheless, I was still relieved when he stopped.

"Those were the extra smacks you'd earned, we're done here," he said.

He let me rest over his lap for a moment as he stroked my burning, swollen skin.

"Hey, er, you owe me a trip to the dry cleaners."

"What?" I turned around and blushed when he shifted me to rest over his left thigh and revealed the wet patch I'd left on his right.

"Jesus, sorry," I said, groaning with embarrassment. "I never realise how much it's turning me on until it's all over."

"Don't be," he grabbed one of my hands and placed it on his crotch so I could feel the effect this had on him too, "it's hot as hell. I really wanna touch you, is that okay?"

"Yes," I smiled broadly and stole my hand away after giving him a squeeze and feeling his stiff bulge fill my hand. I buried my face into the sheets again as he slipped his index finger over my slick core.

"Fuck me, this is nuts," he muttered.

He began to push the tip of his finger inside me and I would normally have let him push all the way, but there was only one thing I wanted to do after a good spanking and it wasn't more teasing and foreplay.

"Have you got a condom?" I asked, already getting up off his lap.

"Always prepared," he smirked, pulling a wrapper out of the pocket of his jeans.

I immediately got on my knees on the bed, spread my thighs ludicrously wide and rested my face in my folded arms. As I waited I heard him take down his zipper and open the condom wrapper; along with the sound of a smack of a hand against my bare flesh, those two noises were amongst my favourites.

"You know what you want," Dean remarked, before positioning himself behind me and pulling my ankles so that I moved into a position that worked for both of us.

He placed a hand on my hip, holding on to me as he lined up his cock with the dripping opening of my pussy. Then he slid himself inside me with ease and fucked with no finesse, just hard and fast, until we both came. The sex wasn't much to write home about. I came and it felt good. There was nothing special about what we were doing, but it hit the spot for both of us. I excused myself to the bathroom after he released me, but he stopped me before I could leave the room.

"Debrief in the living room after?" he said as he removed the very full condom.

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders, "if you say so."


End file.
